


A burning surprise

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Figging, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter did groceries and wants to try something on Neal.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Kudos: 45





	A burning surprise

Peter unpacks the groceries that were delivered. He ordered some ginger, well a hand to be exact and he wants to make sure the stork clerk got the order correct and didn´t send over some prepacked fingers.

When he takes out the ginger he smiles pleased, this is exactly what he had in mind. He wants to put it in the fridge for tonight but rethinks his action. Why wait?

‘Neal, go to the playroom!’ He hollers.

He can hear Neal leave the living room and his cock stirs in anticipation. When he walks into the playroom Neal is already waiting for him, kneeling in the middle of the room.

‘I want you on that new bench, on your back.’

Neal does as he is told and Peter ties his arms over the bench. It is a stress position but he is not planning on keeping Neal restrained for a long period of time. So he binds Neal´s elbows also together. It makes Neal´s chest stick out more.

As he wants Access to Neal´s ass, he ties Neal´s ankles to his thighs and out to the side. Neal´s cock is already hard and dripping, he turned out to be such a good sub, always eager. He adds a blindfold to give Neal more focus.

Peter goes back to get the hand of ginger and a knife. While he watches Neal he carves a butt plug out of the ginger. He slips it in a bowl of water before slowly pressing it up Neal´s ass. Neal starts squirming, but Peter knows that it has nothing to do with the ginger, yet.

He takes his time carving another much smaller one. It will fit perfectly in Neal´s slit. He makes sure it is nice and round, before popping it in the water. By now he knows Neal will feel the first effects. He enjoys how Neal starts squirming and moaning against the heat. His ass must be burning by now. So he takes a cane and gives Neal a nice swat across the ass. Predictably Neal clenches which in its turn pulls a hiss from him. Oh how the Victorians perfected corporal punishment to an art form. Neal knows not to clench and does his best not to squeeze the juice from the ginger butt plug.

By now the burning sensation must be tapering off, so Peter takes the small piece of ginger and slowly feeds it in Neal´s urethra. He can´t use lube, because it would counteract the effect, so he takes his time, slowly but steadily pushing it in.

Peter pulls the ginger plug out, recurves it so it reactivates and pushes it back in. Neal hisses and moans when his already aggravated hole gest a new wave of burning juice.

Peter is reminded why he loves figging, it always makes his subs so vocal. He takes Neal´s cock in his hand and slowly starts stroking it. It pulls an even more urgent moan from Neal. His cock must be on fire by now, so Peer continues to stroke and pull. Neal tries to gain leverage and to ark his back but he is restrained to well, and he can´t get off the table.

When Peter thinks Neal is going to come, he stops and takes the cane again.

‘Oh Peter, please…’

‘Please what Neal?’

‘Please make me come.’

‘You want to come?’ Peter smiles and swats Neal´s ass hard enough for a visible welt. Neal groans, but seems seven more desperate.

‘Yes, please, please.’

Peter puts on a condom and pulls the plug from Neal´s ass before plunging himself in until he bottoms out.

‘Oh yes, please fuck me.’

‘Such an eager slut, aren´t you?’

Peter doesn’t know what it is, but ginger juice always has the ability to cause incredible horniness in his subs. He takes Neal´s cock back in his hand while fucking him.

‘Yes, please, please.’

‘Such a needy slut, You’re not allowed to come just yet.’

‘I’m your slut, please let me come.’

‘Since you were so good, you can come.’

Peter starts fucking Neal´s ass in earnest and gives his cock a squeeze. Neal comes with a shout, thick ropes of comes pushing the ginger out. Peter comes almost immediately after when Neal clenches his ass during his climax. Completely spend, he pulls out and sits down for a second. Neal lets his head hang, trying to catch his breath.

Peter gathers himself up out of the chair and unfastens Neal, gently guiding his limbs until he is sitting.

‘You did marvelous.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Come, let’s go to the Jacuzzi and relax those strained muscles.’


End file.
